Taiyaki, Festival Tanabata, dan Harapan
by Kuroka
Summary: Tiba-tiba saja, Honebami ingin makan taiyaki! Ia pun mengajak Namazuo pergi ke festival Tanabata. Apakah pencarian taiyakinya akan berjalan mudah? Selain itu, kemunculan orang yang tidak terduga secara mengejutkan membuat suasana semakin ricuh! (Collab fic that written by five different authors)


**Disclaimer:** Touken Ranbu © 2015 DMMゲームズ/Nitroplus

* * *

 **Taiyaki, Festifal Tanabata, dan Harapan**

(presented by 46ppoi, ayame_yume, Kuroka, Rikka, and Saki)

* * *

"Aku ingin taiyaki..." gumam Honebami sambil mengipasi dirinya sendiri dengan uchiwa. Warna yukatanya menggelap karena keringat yang keluar dari pori-pori tubuhnya. Sudah masuk bulan Juli. "Musim panas ya..." gumamnya lagi. "Ne, Namazuo. Apa tidak ada festival dalam waktu dekat?"

"Eh?" respon Namazuo dengan nada kaget. "Tumben sekali Honebami mau pergi ke festival," Namazuo mulai memicingkan mata curiga pada saudaranya yang satu ini. Disentuh Namazuo saja kadang Honebami sudah melemparkan lirikan tidak sukanya, apalagi jika bersentuhan dan bertabrakan dengan banyak orang di tempat festival diadakan. Di otak Namazuo yang terbayang adalah Honebami yang berubah jadi garang seperti aruji mereka yang sedang PM—

"Aku ingin taiyaki," celetuk Honebami membuyarkan imajinasi absurd Namazuo.

 _"Sou ka..."_ Namazuo manggut-manggut. Patilnya bergoyang seiring anggukan kepalanya. "Kalau tidak salah... Aruji menyebutkan sesuatu tentang festival Tanabata..."

"Festival Tanabata..." ucap Honebami sambil memikirkan sesuatu. Ia pernah mendengar festival itu. Tapi entah kenapa ia tidak bisa mengingat apa festival itu.

Namazuo langsung berkata, "Kalau mau taiyaki, kenapa tidak buat sendiri saja? Festival itu ramai lho, apa Honebami bisa betah?" tanyanya.

Ia melihat Namazuo yang sedang makan dango buatannya. "Aku sudah mencobanya, dan gagal," balasnya. Walau begitu, ia menangkap kata-kata Namazuo yang menyangsikan dirinya bisa tahan berada di festival. Ia harus memilih, bersentuhan dengan banyak orang atau taiyaki idamannya.

Taiyaki, atau banyak orang. Mungkin ia memang harus membuatnya sendiri. Tapi daripada hasilnya tidak karuan dan membunuh seseorang...

"...Kita ke festival itu yuk," ajaknya. Membuat Namazuo yang sedang minum teh terbatuk-batuk.

"Apa kau serius?" ucap Namazuo skeptis terhadap keputusan yang baru saja dibuat oleh saudaranya tersebut.

Honebami mengagguk pelan, "Ya... aku serius."

Namazuo menghela napasnya sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya lemah. Kalau Honebami sudah memutuskan sesuatu, maka secara otomatis hal tersebut harus terlaksana secara absolut.

" _Haah_... baiklah kalau begitu. Aku akan bilang pada Aruji kalau kita akan ke festival Tanabata..." tutur Namazuo seraya bangkit dari posisi duduknya. "Kau tunggu di sini sampai aku kembali, ya."

 _"Ryoukai."_ Jawab Honebami singkat menuruti perkataan saudaranya.

* * *

Tinggal beberapa meter lagi menuju tempat festival diadakan. Kedua wakizashi itu bisa melihat gemerlap cahaya lampion dan kerumunan yang nyaris berjubel di sepanjang areal festival. Namazuo suka tempat ramai. Tapi saudaranya...

Sejak setengah jam terakhir, belum ada tanda-tanda wakizashi bersurai perak itu menunjukkan ekspresi tidak nyamannya. Kecuali saat sang aruji bersikukuh meminta mereka mengenakan yukata yang sudah dipilihkan khusus untuk setiap toudan yang ingin pergi ke festival—dia berniat memakai baju biasa saja ke tempat festival. Toh mereka hanya akan membeli taiyaki, pikir Honebami. Dia terus menatap yukata yang ia kenakan selama separuh perjalanan seolah ini baru kali pertama dia mengenakannya.

"Aku sengaja memilihkan warna yang sesuai dengan rambut Honebami," ujar sang aruji dengan senyum secerah sinar rembulan malam ini ketika menyerahkan yukata untuk Honebami.

Warnanya abu-abu. Beberapa tone lebih gelap dari rambut keperakan Honebami. Dengan motif garis vertikal berwarna putih dipadukan dengan obi berwarna hitam pekat. Sederhana. Tapi entah kenapa—menurut Namazuo—sesuai dengan image saudaranya itu.

Namazuo sendiri memakai tone yang berkebalikan dengan Honebami—yukata berwarna navy blue dan obi abu-abu cerah. Dia menyematkan uchiwa di pinggangnya. Selain untuk gaya-gayaan, juga untuk berjaga-jaga kalau-kalau suhu udara naik.

"Apa Tanabata selalu seramai ini?" tanya Honebami.

"Tentu saja, ini kan festival!" ucap Namazuo. Mereka mencari booth yang menjual taiyaki. Sekitar 20 menit merek berkeliling dan tidak menemukannya. Malah, Namazuo melihat permainan ikan koi dan mencoba memainkannya, meninggalkan sang kembarannya sendirian.

Honebami hanya berdiri meratapi nasib melihat saudaranya asyik bermain seorang diri dan tidak membantunya mencari taiyaki, padahal dia yang memintanya datang ke tempat ini.

"..." ia pun berlalu pergi sendiri di tengah badai orang.

* * *

Honebami melangkahkan kedua kakinya tanpa arah. Kepalanya menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri, sibuk menyisiri satu per satu kedai makanan yang berjejeran di sana. Ada kedai kakigori, ringoame, yakisoba, takoyaki, dan kedai okonomiyaki; akan tetapi ia belum juga menemukan kedai taiyaki yang menjadi motivasi utamanya mendatangi tempat tersebut.

Wakizashi tersebut mulai menggerutu dalam hati. Ia tidak mau jika perjuangan dan pengorbanannya sia-sia begitu saja tanpa hasil.

Honebami semakin tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri. "Masa sih, di sini tidak ada kedai taiyaki..." pikir wakizashi tersebut dalam hati. Rasanya tidak mungkin sekali jika di festival seramai ini tidak ada kedai taiyakinya.

"Mungkin aku harus bertanya pada seseorang..." gumam Honebami pada akhirnya. Ia lalu memantau keadaan di sekelilingnya, memilih-milih kira-kira siapa yang bisa ia tanyai.

Pada awalnya Honebami cukup kesulitan menemukan orang yang tepat, akan tetapi pada akhirnya ia berhasil juga mendapatkan informasi mengenai lokasi penjual taiyaki di festival tersebut.

"Oh, kalau tidak salah tadi aku melihat ada yang menjualnya di sebelah sana," ujar sang informan yang ditanyai Honebami seraya menunjuk ke arah sudut jalan di dekat kuil.

"Terima kasih," tutur Honebami singkat sambil menundukkan kepalanya sedikit, kemudian berjalan menuju direksi yang barusan diberikan.

Setibanya di sana, akhirnya Honebami bisa melihat spanduk bertuliskan "taiyaki" dengan font yang cukup besar. Rasa lelah dan penat yang sedari tadi ia rasakan mendadak lenyap begitu saja dari tubuhnya.

"Akhirnya..." ucap Honebami dalam hati sambil mempercepat langkahnya menuju kedai taiyaki tersebut. Alas kaki yang Honebami kenakan menimbulkan bunyi yang cukup nyaring.

Tak. Tak. Tak—

Langkah kaki Honebami terhenti saat ia melihat sosok yang tak asing lagi baginya sedang berjaga di belakang meja penjual taiyaki.

"Terima kasih sudah bersedia mampir dan membeli!" seru sang penjual taiyaki dengan suara yang nyaring.

"...Lho, Hakata?" ujar Honebami terkejut dengan mulut yang sedikit terbuka. Kedua matanya terbelalak, tak mempercayai apa yang diperlihatkan oleh lensa matanya sendiri.

"Ah, Kak Honebami!" sapa Hakata sambil melambaikan tangannya ke arah Honebami, "Apa yang sedang Kakak lakukan di sini?" tanyanya.

"Justru aku yang ingin bertanya, apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini?" ujar Honebami balas bertanya.

Hakata menggosok hidungnya sendiri dengan jari lalu berkata, "Seperti yang Kakak lihat, aku berjualan kue taiyaki!"

Honebami mengerutkan keningnya.

"Siapa yang memasak kuenya?"

Sang tantou berkacamata melirik ke arah belakang, menjatuhkan pandangannya pada sebuah sosok lain yang juga sudah tak asing lagi bagi Honebami. "Ada Paman Hasebe yang memasaknya!" imbuh Hakata kemudian.

Honebami kembali terdiam selama beberapa saat, namun ia segera kembali tersadar dengan niat dan tujuannya repot-repot datang ke tempat tersebut.  
"Kalau begitu, aku ingin pesan taiyak—"

"—Ah, sayang sekali... kebetulan jatah taiyaki terakhirnya sudah dibeli oleh pelanggan yang tadi," jelas Hakata terus terang, "Bukan begitu, Paman?"

Hasebe yang sejak tadi baru disebut namanya dan belum mendapat jatah dialog akhirnya memiliki kesempatan untuk membuka mulutnya dan berkata, "Barusan ada pembeli yang memborong kuenya, jadi sekarang semua bahan baku sudah habis." Tutur Hasebe menerangkan situasi yang ada pada Toushirou yang lebih senior.  
Honebami terdiam di tempatnya. Harapannya yang sempat membumbung tinggi harus pupus begitu saja dalam hitungan singkat.

Kini impiannya untuk bisa menyantap kue taiyaki hanya tinggal sebatas wacana saja.

 _(Sakitnya tuh di sini.)_

Wakizashi tersebut tidak berkata apa-apa pada sang adik dan rekan bisnisnya. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya begitu saja, lalu berjalan meninggalkan tempat tersebut dengan langkah lunglai tanpa tujuan lagi arah. Kondisi yang terlihat demikian naas menunjukkan bahwa betapa dahsyatnya damage yang diterima oleh mental sang wakizashi atas nasib yang baru saja menimpanya. Kue taiyaki yang ia idam-idamkan, sudah out of stock.

(Seandainya saja saat ini Honebami tengah memakai topeng setan, mungkin ia akan terlihat seperti pemeran hantu sungguhan di wahana rumah hantu.)

* * *

Masih tanpa tujuan, Honebami berjalan sambil melihat sekeliling. Sedikit berharap bisa bertemu kembali dengan Namazuo. Saudaranya yang satu itu sama licinnya dengan lele di kolam lumpur. Pandangan Honebami baru teralih sedikit, detik berikutnya sosok Namazuo sudah menghilang entah kemana. Kerumunan yang mengerubungi tempat festival semakin lama semakin rapat. Terlalu banyak orang. Honebami mengurungkan niatnya mencari Namazuo.

Dan... apa yang sebaiknya dia lakukan sekarang?

Harapannya untuk memakan taiyaki sudah kandas. Namazuo terselip entah dimana.

(Pulang saja, kah?)

Dia tidak suka keramaian, tapi tidak mau pulang dengan tangan kosong juga. Mungkin berjalan-jalan sebentar tidak ada ruginya. Ke bagian yang lebih sepi tentunya. Honebami tidak mau repot-repot menyembur orang-orang yang—bahkan tidak sengaja—menyenggolnya. Siapa tahu dia sedang beruntung dan menemukan kedai yang menjual taiyaki lain di tempat ini.

Dan di sinilah Honebami sekarang. Berdiri di depan sederetan topeng maskot festival Tanabata dan karakter lain yang asing baginya. Lalu saat pandangannya terfokus pada topeng tengu yang nyasar di deretan paling bawah...

"Bukankah itu Honebami?"

Honebami menoleh ke sumber datangnya suara renyah nan familiar itu. Dia memicingkan matanya pada sosok jangkung memakai yukata gelap dan wajah tertutup topeng. "Siapa?" tanyanya.

Orang tersebut membuka topengnya, menunjukkan wajah yang tidak asing bagi Honebami. Bagaimana tidak? Orang ini ialah pimpinan dari squad pertama yang notabenenya merupakan squad utama—sekaligus menjadi asisten aruji-nya ketika ada masalah dan sebagainya.

Mikazuki Munechika.

Pedang buatan Sanjou Munechika yang paling cantik. Walau ia hanya dipajang sepanjang hidupnya, skill bertarungnya tidak dapat diragukan sebagai yang terkuat di Citadel. Walau begitu, aruji jarang menurunkannya sebab Mikazuki sering bilang kalau dirinya bukan pedang yang mudah digunakan—lebih ditujukan untuk hiasan.

(Honebami tidak tahu kenapa hatinya begitu sakit ketika mendengarkan cerita Mikazuki itu. Ia merasa sang Tachi berhubungan dengannya, entah bagaimana caranya.)

Sang wakizashi memberi hormat kepada pedang yang jauh lebih tua dari dirinya itu.

"Mikazuki Munechika.. Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanyanya sambil melihat apa yang dibawa oleh Mikazuki. Dapat dilihat ada selembar kertas berwarna yang terselip di antara jemari sang tachi.

"Oh, ini..." Mikazuki menunjukkan benda yang ia bawa pada Honebami, "...Ini adalah tanzaku."

 _"Tan...zaku...?"_

Mikazuki kembali membuka mulutnya. " _Aa,_ kertas berisi permohonan yang akan diikatkan pada pohon bambu saat festival tanabata," jelasnya.

"Permohonan, ya..." gumam Honebami kecil, pantas saja sejak tadi ia melihat ada banyak sekali kertas warna-warni yang digantung pada pohon bambu yang ia dan Namazuo lewati sepanjang jalan.

Tiba-tiba saja Honebami jadi terpikir sesuatu. Jika ia menulis permohonan agar ingatannya dapat kembali, akankah hal tersebut dapat terkabul...?

Honebami melirik kertas yang dipegang Mikazuki. Seketika itu juga ia merasa penasaran. Kira-kira, permohonan seperti apa yang ditulis oleh sosok tersebut?

Tanpa sadar, Honebami menggumamkan kalimat yang melintas dalam benaknya dengan suara yang cukup keras.

"...Permohonan seperti apa yang kau tulis di kertas itu?"

Honebami menunggu respon Mikazuki. Akan tetapi tak ada jawaban yang langsung keluar dari mulutnya.

"Mikazuki...?"

Mikazuki mengerjapkan kedua matanya, seolah-olah ia baru saja disadarkan oleh Honebami dari lamunannya.

"...Ah, soal itu—"

Honebami masih diam menunggu jawaban Mikazuki.

"—Permohonan kan rahasia dengan Tuhan," Mikazuki tertawa garing. Menyadari jika bunyi jangkrik akan menyusul setelah ini berkat jawaban spontannya, Mikazuki membuka topik pembicaraan lain. "Lalu... Honebami sendiri? Jarang sekali bisa menemui Honebami di tempat ramai seperti ini."

"Aku bermaksud membeli taiyaki... tapi sudah habis diborong orang," ada sedikit nada menyayangkan yang tersirat di kalimat sang wakizashi.

"Ah..."

Detik berikutnya, hanya suara orang-orang yang lalu lalang yang terdengar.

"Karena sudah di sini," celetuk Mikazuki memecah keheningan di antara mereka berdua, "kenapa tidak sekalian menggantung tanzaku juga?" sarannya sambil mengangkat kertas tanzakunya.

Honebami terdiam, memikirkan dengan baik akan tawaran Mikazuki. Ia tak benar-benar memiliki sebuah permohonan, akan tetapi...

"Baiklah. Tak apa kurasa, memasang permohonan takkan membunuh siapapun ini." Ucap Honebami, mencoba meredakan ketegangan yang ditimbulkan oleh keheningan sebelumnya.

Mikazuki tampak terkejut dengan perkataan Honebami selama satu detik sebelum ia kembali memasang senyuman, "Ahaha, baguslah. Kalau begitu, ambillah ini," Mikazuki memberinya selembar kertas berwarna perak pucat "lalu tulislah permohonanmu dengan ini," dan sebuah alat tulis (Honebami tak mengetahui apa namanya, karena ia jarang menulis).

Honebami menerima kedua barang tersebut dari tangan Mikazuki. (Kalau dipikir pikir, dari mana muncul kedua barang tersebut? Mana mungkin Mikazuki membawanya karena ia tahu akan memberinya pada Honebami, kan?)

Ia menatap kertas pada tangannya, dan kembali memikirkan apa yang sebaiknya ia tulis.

Honebami menimbang-nimbang dalam hati. "Apa sebaiknya kutulis _'Aku ingin makan taiyaki'_ saja, ya..." pikirnya dalam hati. Tampaknya ia sudah lupa pada permohonannya yang sebelumnya.

(Walau begitu, sebuah perasaan aneh menghentikannya untuk menulis permintaannya. Rasa sesak di dada juga kebingungan serta kesedihan yang membuatnya merasa harus menulis permintaan lain. Sebuah permintaan yang memang harusnya ia tulis sejak lama.

Tapi, sejak kapan? Itu yang tidak ia ketahui.)

Mikazuki menarik Honebami ke tempat yang cukup sepi sehingga ia dapat berpikir apa yang mau ia tulis pada tanzaku itu lebih jelas. Ia membawa Honebami ke tangga bawah kuil. Mereka duduk di dekat tangga kuil tersebut.

Honebami yang memasang muka serius hanya untuk sebuah permintaan terlihat begitu menarik di mata Mikazuki, sebab hal ini mengingatkannya pada sosok yang sama yang memikirkan sebuah permintaan terlalu lama—

(—dan harus berpisah dengannya sebelum menyebutkan apa yang ia tulis pada tahun sebelumnya.)

"Ng? Ada apa, Honebami? Apa kau bingung mau menulis permohonan apa?" tanya Mikazuki sambil menatap Honebami. Sementara itu yang ditanya tidak menjawab karena larut dalam lamunannya.

"Honebami?" Mikazuki mengibaskan tangannya di depan Honebami.

(Perasaan aneh yang bergejolak di hatinya sejak tadi. Ia tidak tahu perasaan apa itu. Tidak memiliki ingatan merupakan sebuah kelemahan—karena ingatanlah yang menentukan emosi, perasaan dan kehidupannya. Namazuo sering bilang kalau ingatan Honebami yang hilang bukanlah masalah besar. Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Tapi Honebami tahu kalau ingatan adalah hal yang membuat seorang manusia dirinya sendiri.)

 _'Apa aku minta ingatanku kembali saja?'_ pikir Honebami baik-baik.

Kalau dipikir-pikir, ada banyak hal janggal di sini. Pertama, apa yang dilakukan oleh Mikazuki di tempat ini. Mikazuki seharusnya berada di sisi sang aruji, membantu pekerjaannya. Bukannya berada di kerumunan orang banyak dan bersenang-senang merayakan festival.

(Ya, ia tidak tahu. Tapi hati kecilnya seperti tahu apa yang sebenarnya Mikazuki lakukan di sini.)

Kemudian yang kedua, kenapa Mikazuki memberikannya kertas permohonan beserta alat tulisnya, seolah-olah ini hal yang ia sengaja. Tapi ia sudah mengatakan _'membuat permohonan tidak akan menyakiti siapapun'_.

Lagipula, tempat sepi seperti ini rasanya lebih baik dibanding menulis di tempat yang amat sangat ramai.

(Lalu yang ketiga...)

"Kenapa sejak tadi perasaanku begitu aneh ketika aku bersama Mikazuki..." ucap Honebami tidak sadar.

Seolah-olah ketika ia duduk di sebelah Mikazuki dan memikirkan apa yang ia tulis di tanzaku (seperti saat ini) merupakan 'hal yang biasa dan tidak asing'.

(Seolah-olah ia memang selalu bersama Mikazuki.)

 _'Apa mungkin aku... ingin berada di sebelahnya terus?'_ pikir Honebami; pergolakan batin adalah salah satu hal yang ia benci sepenuh hatinya.

Sementar itu Mikazuki masih menunggu dengan sabar. Belum ada tanda-tanda jika Honebami sudah menemukan hal yang ingin ditulisnya. Meski begitu, kening Mikazuki berkerut ingin tahu. Bibirnya gatal ingin bertanya, tapi berhasil ditahannya dengan berpura-pura melihat orang-orang yang berlalu lalang. Untungnya.

Kalau boleh egois—Mikazuki memang sedang egois—dia berharap Honebami menulis agar ingatannya kembali. Dengan begitu, jika terkabul tentunya, akan ada Mikazuki lagi dalam ingatan Honebami. Lalu mereka bisa mengulangi hari-hari semasa berada di kediaman Ashikaga sekali lagi...

Mikazuki menghela napas menyadari itu hanya delusi yang dihasilkan oleh keegoisannya semata. Lagipula keegoisannya itu belum tentu membuat Honebami kembali tersenyum bahagia seperti dulu.

Karena Honebami tak kunjung juga menulis sesuatu, sosok yang mengenakan kimono berwarna gelap mulai merasa curiga jika sosok berkimono kelabu yang lebih mungil darinya tersebut kebingungan ingin menulis permohonan apa.

"Umm, Honebami..." celetuk Mikazuki dengan suara setenang air, "...Apa kau sudah tahu permohonan apa yang ingin kau tulis...?"

Honebami menjawab pertanyaan Mikazuki dengan sebuah gelengan pelan.

 _"Naruhodo..."_ gumam Mikazuki seraya meletakkan tangannya di dagu, "Tidak perlu terburu-buru atau berpikir terlalu keras; cukup tulis saja sesuatu yang kau inginkan saat ini." Ujar Mikazuki bermaksud untuk membimbing Honebami, namun dalam hatinya ia berharap jika Honebami menulis sesuatu tentang ingatannya―yang otomatis hal tersebut adalah sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan dirinya.

Honebami terdiam dan meresapi saran dari Mikazuki, lalu ia membuka mulutnya dan berkata, "Sesuatu yang kuinginkan saat ini...?"

Mikazuki menganggukkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum seperti biasanya.

"Hmm... yang kuinginkan saat ini adalah..." Honebami menundukkan wajahnya saat akhirnya ia menulis sesuatu pada tanzaku di tangannya. Mikazuki dapat melihat rambut Honebami yang menjuntai ke bawah terlihat bagai benang sutra yang disiram oleh cahaya bulan.

(Cantik.)

"Sudah selesai," ujar Honebami menyadarkan Mikazuki dari alam pikirannya. Pedang pusaka yang pernah dimiliki oleh Keluarga Ashikaga tersebut tidak dapat menahan rasa penasarannya sehingga ia pun akhirnya bertanya, "Kalau boleh tahu, apa yang kau tulis?"

Honebami tersenyum tipis sambil memperlihatkan tanzaku miliknya pada Mikazuki. Hal tersebut membuat dada Mikazuki menjadi berdebar-debar―pertanda jika dirinya memang mengharapkan sesuatu.

(Seandainya saja ada sang aruji di sana, pasti ia dapat melihat status sakura fubuki pada diri Mikazuki Munechika.)

Mikazuki menarik napasnya, lalu mulai membaca huruf demi huruf yang tertera pada tanzaku Honebami.

Huruf demi huruf yang mewakilkan keinginan terdalam Honebami saat ini―

 _"Aku ingin makan kue taiyaki."_

"..."

(Seandainya saja ada sang aruji di sana, pasti ia dapat melihat status sakura fubuki pada diri Mikazuki Munechika mendadak sirna.)

* * *

Honebami tersenyum puas. Pergolakan batin yang ia miliki sejak tadi menghilang begitu saja karena bantuan Mikazuki. Ia harus berterima kasih kepada sang tachi karena telah membantunya. Honebami pun mencari pohon bambu terdekat dan menggantungnya disana, bersama-sama dengan tanzaku-tanzaku lainnya.

Namun entah bagaimana caranya, tiba-tiba saja ada sebuah taiyaki jatuh ke tangan Honebami.

 _"TSURUMARU KUNINAGA! KEMARI KAU! AKU TIDAK AKAN MEMAAFKANMU!"_

 _"COBA SAJA KALAU BISA, KAU KAN HANYA LELE! HAHAHAAHAHAHA!"_

Honebami masih sulit mempercayai peristiwa yang baru saja menimpanya. Baru saja ia menggantung tanzakunya pada pohon bambu, tahu-tahu permohonannya langsung terkabul?

Sementara itu dari kejauhan tampak dua buah sosok yang sedang kejar-kejaran semakin bergerak mendekati Honebami dan Mikazuki. Dari suaranya, pemilik-pemilik teriakan tersebut adalah sosok yang familiar bagi mereka.

Dua sosok yang memang tidak akur dan sering bertengkar satu sama lain layaknya sepasang kucing dan anjing (meski sebetulnya mereka adalah sepasang ikan dan burung).

 _"KEMARI KAU, BANGAU BRENGSEK!"_ teriakan tersebut adalah milik Namazuo Toushirou yang sedang dilanda murka, _"BERANI-BERANINYA KAU MENGGANTUNG TANZAKU DI RAMBUTKU!"_

"Salah sendiri, punya rambut pakai dihias seperti pohon bambu segala!" sahutan ini berasal dari mulut Tsurumaru Kuninaga yang memang sudah terkenal gemar membuat onar di citadel, "Kupikir tali merah yang menggantung di rambutmu itu adalah hiasan pohon bambu! Makanya aku mengikat tanzaku milikku di sana, hahaha!"

Kini bukan hanya sakura fubuki yang sempat muncul sesaat yang hilang dari sekeliling Mikazuki. Jika semua pedang di sekelilingnya bisa melihat aura, pasti mereka akan bertanya kenapa status Mikazuki berubah menjadi jingga seperti baru tertusuk yari musuh. Warna yukatanya kini sama suramnya dengan raut wajahnya. Tapi bukan Mikazuki kalau tidak bisa menutupi kesuramannya dengan senyum bulan sabit yang diusahakan bersinar seterang mungkin.

"Ap—"

"Apa yang kalian berdua lakukan di sini?" tanya Honebami bahkan sebelum Mikazuki sempat menyelesaikan satu kata. Saking suramnya, dia sampai kalah cepat dengan sang wakizashi yang notabene irit dalam hal berbicara.

 _'Mengganggu kita berdua tentu saja,'_ kutuk Mikazuki dalam hati tanpa mengurangi sedikit pun senyumnya pada tachi dan wakizashi lain yang muncul entah dari mana dan—

"Wah! Ada Honebami!" wajah Namazuo seketika berubah cerah. "Lihat apa yang kubawakan untukmu...!" dia mengambil kantong kertas dari salah satu kantong plastik yang ia tenteng, "...Aku tadi mencari-cari Honebami tapi malah bertemu kakek tua ini," Namazuo melayangkan lirikannya pada Tsurumaru yang sedang berlagak inosen.

"Salah sendiri rambutmu begitu," sang tachi berambut putih mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan tawa meledek yang sukses membuat wakizashi yang berambut hitam panjang kembali jengkel.

 _"BANGAU TUA SIALAN!"_ jika Namazuo memegang kotoran kuda sekarang, dia bersumpah akan melumuri sekujur tubuh Tsurumaru hingga tachi bangkotan itu tidak bisa kembali berwarna putih.

"Sudah sudah, kalian berdua..." Mikazuki mencoba melerai, atau lebih tepatnya mencoba mencari celah agar bangau dan lele di depannya itu bisa melanjutkan pertengkarannya di tempat lain. Kembali meninggalkan dirinya dan Honebami saling mengobrol dengan tenang.

Honebami berdiri, sepertinya bersiap untuk meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Kalau begitu, ayo pulang, Namazuo," ucapnya, sambil memakan taiyaki di tangannya.

"E-eh?" Namazuo, yang masih rusuh dengan Tsurumaru, tiba tiba menoleh dan melihat saudaranya telah mulai jalan (sambil asik memakan taiyakinya) sendiri.

"Kau sudah mau pulang, Honebami?" tanya Namazuo dan Mikazuki hampir serentak.

Honebami menengok dan menjawab dengan taiyaki masih ada di mulutnya, "Ya. Aku memang datang hanya untuk makan taiyaki sih, dan sudah ku dapatkan."

Hening seketika.

Tsurumaru menyeringai dan mengambil itu sebagai kesempatan dan segera memasang (entah darimana datangnya) sebuah tanzaku lagi pada rambut Namazuo.

 _"BANGAU BRENGSEEEEKKK!"_ teriakan Namazuo menggema selagi ia mengejar Tsurumaru yang telah kabur duluan setelah membuat sang wakizashi kesal untuk kesekian kalinya malam ini (dan, kemungkinan, juga untuk selama mereka mengenal satu sama lain.)

Sementara itu terjadi Honebami masih lanjut berjalan sendirian, memakan taiyakinya dengan tenang seperti tidak sadar saudaranya tidak mengikutinya.

Mikazuki ingin tertawa menonton kejadian itu, namun memutuskan untuk menahannya dan pergi mengikuti Honebami di belakangnya.

"Wah, Honebami sekarang suka sekali taiyaki ya?!" kata Mikazuki begitu posisinya sudah sejajar dengan Honebami. Mencoba mengawali percakapan dengan nada sok akrab.

"Tidak juga. Hanya sedang ingin saja."

 _KRAK!_

(Jawaban singkat sang wakizashi berhasil mengurangi status mood Mikazuki lagi.)

Mikazuki seketika diam seribu bahasa. Niat untuk memulai percakapan dengan Honebami sirna begitu saja seiring dengan moodnya yang anjlok.

"Ada apa Mikazuki? Sedari tadi kau diam—ah, mau taiyaki?" Honebami menyodorkan kue taiyaki yang sudah digigit di bagian kepalanya.

 _'Ah, Honebami begitu baik mau memperhatikan keadaanku,'_ batin sang tachi dalam hati. Perlahan-lahan dia bisa benar-benar tersenyum secerah bulan di langit. Tapi... "Ah, untuk Honebami saja. Itu permohonanmu, kan?!"

Honebami menarik kembali kue taiyaki yang ia sodorkan pada Mikazuki.

"Hmm.. ya sudah kalau begitu."

Sedetik sebelumnya, Mikazuki yakin kalau dirinya sudah tidak bernafsu untuk makan apa-apa lagi (bahkan yang diberikan oleh Honebami). Tapi detik berikutnya, dia menyesali keputusannya. Dia telah melewatkan kesempatan emas berupa ciuman tidak langsung dengan Honebami lewat gigitan taiyaki.

 _'Ah, bodohnya kau, Mikazuki...'_ benak sang tachi dalam hati merutuki nasibnya yang tidak pernah bisa berjalan dengan mulus. Seolah-olah ia memang ditakdirkan harus mengalami nasib yang naas.

Tiba-tiba saja sisa taiyaki milik Honebami muncul di depan Mikazuki.

"...Sebagai ucapan terima kasih." Celetuk Honebami membuyarkan lamunan Mikazuki, "Aku bisa makan taiyaki karena menggantung permohonanku berkat saran darimu, jadi aku ingin berterima kasih."

Mikazuki terdiam sambil memandang taiyaki berisi pasta kacang merah yang hanya tinggal setengahnya tersebut. Tak lama setelahnya, senyum sabit miliknya kembali terpancar di wajahnya.

"...Ada apa?" tanya Honebami saat ia menemukan sosok yang sedang bersamanya tersebut tiba-tiba saja tersenyum.

Mikazuki menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa..."

* * *

Angin malam berhembus meniup tanzaku-tanzaku yang menggantung di pohon bambu.

Di sebelah tanzaku bertuliskan _'_ "Aku ingin makan kue taiyaki", terdapat sebuah tanzaku yang bertuliskan:

" _Semoga bisa akrab kembali dengan Honebami sekali lagi."_

* * *

 **[FIN]**

* * *

 **Kesan/Pesan Perwakilan Author (Kuroka):**

 _FINALLY! WE DID IT, GUYS! WE DID IT...!  
_

 _*ahem*_

Pertama-tama, terima kasih banyak bagi seluruh pihak yang sudah mau berpartisipasi dan membantu mendoakan agar fic ini dapat dikerjakan dan diselesaikan dengan lancar. Mohon maaf jika ada yang kurang berkenan selama proses penyusunan fic, serta jika masih terdapat kekurangan pada hasil beta. Semoga fic collab ini bukan menjadi yang pertama sekaligus yang terakhir.

Bersatu kita teguh, bercerai kita runtuh. Fic ini mustahil selesai tanpa ada kerja sama dari seluruh pihak. Oleh karena itu, saya ucapkan selamat kepada seluruh tim karena telah berhasil melahirkan karya ini secara bersama-sama! Sebab sesungguhnya yang dibutuhkan dalam project ini bukan _"ah yang penting bikin"_ , _"ah yang penting jadi"_ , atau _"ah yang penting eksis"_ , tetapi partisipasinya. Apa yang saya harapkan dari project ini adalah "kontribusi" dari setiap tangan yang berbeda, dengan imajinasi yang berbeda-beda—

(—yang membuatnya menjadi terlihat indah lagi bermakna, laksana ratusan tanzaku yang digantung pada pohon bambu saat festival tanabata.)


End file.
